The Naruto Chronicles
by Hyomin
Summary: i suck at summerys! OK rated M for cursing, attempt rape, and lemons Naruto finds out that sakura is cheating on him and his roomate is there to cheer him up! Until they get closer NaruHina
1. Chapter 1

**DISCLAIMER: Masashi kishimoto owns naruto shippuden and all of its characters**

**I hope you like it my first fanfiction well I been reading and writing oneson paper but never posted it on the intrenet**

It was raining... Naruto and hinata was walking home separate ways naruto was with his girlfriend Sakura Haruno "Naruto lets go to your dorm because its raining" sakura yelled at him "ok hunny just stop yelling at me " "ok whatever and why is that fucking ugly girl with the wired eyes following us?"sakura stated oh she is my roomate" sakura just rolled her eyes and they headed into the house and went to narutos room sakura started to kiss naruto. "hunny just wait let me go take a shower" sakura said and naruto smiled soon the water started running and sakura's phone rang meaning here was a message it read: _To:sakura From:sasuke :hey baby I hoped you liked last night because tonight imma get you pregnat cause your mine now love you._ 'what the...why the fuck would hold up' naruto thought as he looked through her phone "hunny did my phone ring" sakura yelled "yes your freaking phone rang" naruto said with a growl "whats wrong why you so fucking" sakura yelled "well because you freaking cheated on me with..with sasuke why the fuck would you do that I thought you was over him now your over at his house banging him and...you betrayed me!" sakura took her clothes and put them on and walk out of his room and out the door. Hinata heard the whole thing and knocked on his bedroom door "...N-naruto-san a-are you alright" asked hinata "leave me alone...first I get somebody I like and they just go and cheat on me with another man" naruto yelled while crying. Hinata opened the door and walked up to naruto "its alright just let all of those tears out" hinata said while keeping him in a hug

**xXxXThe Naruto ChroniclesxXxX**

**-the next morning-**

Naruto woke up first he was laying on something soft and saw hinata's stomach' then he remembered what happened last night 'no more crying just forget about her!' naruto thought he woke up hinata "huh..im up" she said the she yawned and look where she was "oh sorry n-naruto-san I fell asleep when you stoped crying" hinata said "it's alright...thanks for giving me an sholder" naruto said -hinata- 'oh my gosh I was sleeping with him oh my gosh' hinata thought until she noticed that it was 10:00 and decided to make breakfast she made eggs bacon and ramen and then called naruto down after they ate they were sitting on the couch "Hinata-chan" naruto said "y-yes naruto-san" hinata answered "um...i still cant believe she did that we were together and s-she went and cheated on me with sasuke she told me she was over him and-" "n-naruto-san you do know that sasuke-san has herpes because he did it with my cousin..W-WAIT!" hinata said as she cut naruto off "what why did you yell wait a minute since they already did it behind my back and she did it to me that means-OH MY GOSH HINATA TAKE ME TO THE FUCKING HOSPITAL"naruto screamed as they ran out the door in to the red car.

**Thats it I hope you like ill be posting up Chapter 2 next week or tomarrow!~HyominXxXxXx**


	2. Chapter 2

**Hahahaha Last time we left off poor naruto might...have herpes!**

**ok so here is chapter 2 of the naruto chronicles sorry it tookme so long my sister shut off the computer and I thought it ruined me doc.**

**XxXxThe Naruto ChoniclesXxXx**

hinata zoomed to the hospital she skipped all the red lights good thing that the police didnt catch them …. They got out the car and ran inside the hospital and they went to the front desk "um miss can I get check for herpes std hiv or any of those things" naruto said "well lets see...we have 1 room open you can go in there and wait to get tested" "Hai" naruto said and the hurried to the room

**XxXxThe naruto ChroniclesXxXx**

**-time skip-**

" Naruto Uzumaki im happy to say you dont have and of those sexual diseases"the doctor stated "i love you so much no homo but I could kiss you right now!" naruto stated and him and hinata went to the car and drove back to their dorm room -in naruto's room- _'hmm whats this' _naruto thought while picking up the little purple book it said _Hinata's Diary...Hinata's! I shouldn't go in here she would beat the crap out of me..well I could just see a little' _Naruto thought as he opened the book Random page:_ Hello diary this is my first entry, ok so today me and my new best friend naruto-kun hung out for the first time its so awesome! I have a new friend ...I hope to be just like my mommy...right now she told me that she's pregnat with my little sister hanabi YAY I have a little sister . Good bye diary_'naruto ended '_welp... she had this for a long time well lets read the next page' _naruto thought'_ 'hi diary I havent wrote in a long time... last night my mom supposly got shot bye somebody and my dad was with her trying to save her I think they are lying to me oh yeah before mom died she had my sister hanabi im sooo happy ' _naruto finish reading and thought of bring the book to her instead of reading on he walked out and saw hinata at the over cooking ramen "hey naruto-kun what do you need anything im almost finished with dinner" hinata said "um... well I thing you dropped this" naruto pulled out the diary "w-where d-did you-" she couldn't finish because hinata fell to her knees and cryed to where her face was puffy "n-naruto that diary is not just mine my m-mother wrote in that diary and passed it on to me but I never read it because I thought my mom doesnt want me to read it so I never did" hinata said wiping away her tears while naruto helped her up "it's alright hinata dont cry im sorry I- I just wanted to know what happened in you b-because I grew up without any parents I was alone until I found you your my best friend a-and it will always be that day until I die" naruto said as hinata had him in her lap "n-naruto-kun im sorry I d-didn't know" hinata said... out of no where naruto began to sing

_'If I die young, bury me in satin  
Lay me down on a, bed of roses  
Sink me in the river, at dawn  
Send me away with the words of a love song  
Lord make me a rainbow, I'll shine down on my mother  
She'll know I'm safe with you when she stands under my colors, oh,  
And life ain't always what you think it ought to be, no  
Ain't even grey, but she buries her baby  
The sharp knife of a short life, well  
I've had just enough time  
If I die young, bury me in satin Lay me down on a bed of roses_

_Sink me in the river at dawn' __"_Naruto-kun you never told me you can sing" hinata said naruto scrached his head and started blushing "yeah...Can you sing I never heard you sing hina-chan" naruto said still laying on her " I dont sing im too embaressed to sing in front of people" hinata said "please for me hina-chan I will do any thing...oh that gave me an idea can I call ten-ten, neji,sai,shikamaru,temari and ino" naruto asked "u-um sure you may call them but I will only sing if im by my self" hinata said

**-skipping-**  
Naruto called over there friends the just got finished eating just as sasuke came in from the front door "hey naruto why didnt you tell me to come over your house we are best friends like brothers" sasuke said naruto glared at him and said "well best friends dont fuck there best friends ex girl friend" "what do you mean...OH you mean I did that hell naw who would fuck sakura that was kiba and yeah hinata I do not have herpes" "how did you figure out I said that" hinata asked "because my nurse told me" "sorry" hinata apologized " I trust you sasuke just because we are really close and the reason I wanted you all here is because hinata is going to sing...Adele set fire to the rain." naruto said everyone cheered hinata walked to the piano and started playing then she took a deep breath and started sing :I let it fall, my heart,  
And as it fell you rose to claim it  
It was dark and I was over  
Until you kissed my lips and you saved me

My hands, they're strong  
But my knees were far too weak,  
To stand in your arms  
Without falling to your feet

But there's a side to you  
That I never knew, never knew.  
All the things you'd say  
They were never true, never true,  
And the games you play  
You would always win, always win.

_[Chorus:]_  
But I set fire to the rain,  
Watched it pour as I touched your face,  
Well, it burned while I cried  
'Cause I heard it screaming out your name, your name!

When I lay with you  
I could stay there  
Close my eyes  
Feel you here forever  
You and me together  
Nothing is better

'Cause there's a side to you  
That I never knew, never knew,  
All the things you'd say,  
They were never true, never true,  
And the games you'd play  
You would always win, always win.

_[Chorus:]_  
But I set fire to the rain,  
Watched it pour as I touched your face,  
Well, it burned while I cried  
'Cause I heard it screaming out your name, your name!

I set fire to the rain  
And I threw us into the flames  
When it fell, something died  
'Cause I knew that that was the last time, the last time!

Sometimes I wake up by the door,  
That heart you caught must be waiting for you  
Even now when we're already over  
I can't help myself from looking for you.

_[Chorus:]_  
I set fire to the rain,  
Watched it pour as I touched your face,  
Well, it burned while I cried  
'Cause I heard it screaming out your name, your name

I set fire to the rain,  
And I threw us into the flames  
When it fell, something died  
'Cause I knew that that was the last time, the last time, ohhhh!

Oh noooo  
Let it burn, oh  
Let it burn  
Let it burn

**XXXXthe end wait till next chapterXXXXX**


End file.
